Animal Species
Global Den Den Mushi These are the odd "phone snails" that are used throughout the series. They come in a variety of colors and shapes and have multiple functions. The snails act as a number of devices including: rotary phones, fax machines (Which in the 4Kids version is implied to be their rear end as Nezumi says "I'll send you a picture, sorry (Talking to his snail), turn around"), and cellular wrist watch devices. It's unknown how the Den Den Mushi are able to communicate with one another over such great distances. When they are used, the snails speak in sync with the caller's voice, as well as sometimes imitating the facial expressions of the caller. When not in use, the Den Den Mushi are usually inert, either sleeping or in a dazed state. Other types of Den Den Mushi include:SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 19, Den Den Mushi is explained. *Black Den Den Mushi *Baby Den Den Mushi *Golden Den Den Mushi *Silver Den Den Mushi *Surveillance Den Den Mushi *Visual Den Den Mushi Sea King Sea Kings are mythical sea creatures in the anime and manga One Piece, which are generally much larger than normal sea creatures. They are found in great numbers along the Calm Belt around the Grand Line, although in rare occasions they can be found in other places throughout the world. Sea Kings make trade and travel difficult for anyone trying to cross the water where they are found. Cases have arisen where some islands in the Grand Line close to the edge of the Calm belt have ended up getting almost completely cut off from the rest of the world. In Water 7 and its surrounding islands, this led to the eventual creation of the Sea Train as a means to travel safely to and from each of its surrounding islands. Sea Kings are serpent-like in appearance however they vary form one Sea King to another in exact appearance along with their size. Only the strongest of ships or captains can take on a Sea King. Most other creatures in the ocean fear the sea King and confrontation with one by all but a few humans is inadvisable. Many characters such as Franky see the act of killing one a sign of strength and achievement. News Ku News Ku (ニユース・クー, Niyūsu Kū) are medium-sized seagulls that deliver newspapers and wanted posters around the world. First appearance: Chapter 96; Episode 45. East Blue Kaicho Pinky Kaicho Pinky (怪鳥ピンキー, Kaichō Pinkī) is a giant bird that appeared in the Buggy the Clown arc. At the beginning, Luffy tried to capture the bird to eat. He caught Luffy instead and carried him away. This caused Zoro to chase him. He was shot at by Buggy around Orange Town and dropped Luffy there. First Appearance: Chapter 8; Episode 4 His name is revealed in the Blue Databook Island of Rare Animals As the name says, this island is inhabited by many rare animals most of which are mixtures of two or more normal animals. The animals inhabiting the island include: *A Rabbit/Snake hybrid *A Fox/Rooster hybrid (Cocofox) *A Panda/Bat hybrid *A Pig/Lion hybrid *A Zebra/Ostrich hybrid *A Hippo/Gorilla hybrid *A Platypus/Sheep hybrid *A Tiger/Elephant hybrid *A Poodle/Duck hybrid *A Rhinoceros/Kangaroo hybrid *A Giraffe/Dog(different breed) hybrid *A Cow/Tortoise hybrid South Blue Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna A Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna (エレファント・ホンマグロ, Erefanto Honmaguro) (Elephant True Bluefin in the Viz Manga and Titanic Tuna in the 4Kids dub) is a fish that comes from the South Blue and has elephant-like features. First Appearance: Chapter 98; Episode 26 Super Sparrow Super Sparrow (超スズメ, Chō Suzume) are birds that are originally from South Blue. They are gigantic sparrow who can fly very fast. Chuchuun is one of those Super Sparrows. First Appearance: Chapter 306; Episode 208 West Blue Island Whales Island Whales (アイランドクジラ, Airando Kujira) are the largest whale species in the One Piece world and resemble real world sperm whales. They come from the West Blue. They normally swim together with other Island Whales in pods (just like real life whales) but may adopt another family (e.g., Laboon adopted a pirate ship as his pod and swam with them). First Appearance: Chapter 102; Episode 62 Grand Line Royal Squid Royal Squid (大王イカ, Daiō Ika, Neptunian Squid in the Viz Manga and Great King Squid in the FUNimation dub) is a giant squid that attacks any ship who travels the Grand Line. It tried to attack the Straw Hat Pirates, but it was killed by Crocus. First Appearance: Chapter 102; Episode 62 Sea Monkey Sea Monkey (シーモンキー, Shī Monkī) are sea creatures that resembles a monkey. Found after returning from Skypiea and before arriving to Longring Longland Island. They have powerful flippers that can cause a powerful waves. The Fanged Toad Pirates's ship sank due to the waves they created. First Appearance Chapter 303; Episode 207 Sea Cow Sea Cow (海牛, Kaigyū) is a sea creature that resembles a cow. It can make sounds like a cow and act like a cow. Mohmoo of the Arlong Pirates is a Sea Cow. It can make a "mooo"ing sound like any cow. Apparently it has no problem staying on land since Arlongs crew pulled it right through the Gosa Village without it getting any known damages. Oddly, Sea Cows are classified as type "A" creatures "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First Appearance: Chapter 73; Episode 31 Giant Seaturtle Giant Seaturtle (巨大ガメ, Kyodai Game) is one of the many sea animals in the Grand Line. It swallows Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Masira while exploring the St. Bliss. They managed to escape while it's mouth was open. It gets scared and escapes after seeing the enormous shadows of the Shandian Tribe. First Appearance: Chapter 220; Episode 144 Sea Rabbit Sea Rabbit is a sea creature resembling a lagomorph. One was discovered near the Red Line by Luffy, Brook and Robin traveling in the Shark Submerge, which consequently was defeated by a Gomu Gomu Rifle. Upon defeat, it spit out Keimi and Pappug. First Appearance: Chapter 490; Episode 385 Kappa Whale The Kappa Whale is a whale that resembles the legendary Japanese monster Kappa. It was seen traveling at sea while Smoker and Tashigi were on their way to Arabasta. Flying Fish Flying Fishes are used as a method of transportation by the Rosy Life Riders. They can stay above water up to 5 minutes. First Appearance: Chapter 128; Episode 79 Little Garden Dinosaurs Several types of dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures exist on Little Garden. Those revealed include: *Apatosaurus (ate Luffy and was killed by Dorry). *Tyrannosaurus Rex (bit Brogy and was killed by him, another killed by Sanji). *Triceratops (killed by Zoro who guessed three sword style beats three horn style. *Pterodactyl (Miss Goldenweek uses her paint to allow Mr. 5, Miss Valentine and herself to escape). First Appearance: Chapter 115; Episode 70 Tigers *Sabretooth Tiger (Sanji rides one through the jungle after beating it up). *Giant Tiger (A giant Tiger can be seen along the shore from the Going Merry). Kestia The Kestia (romanized as Keschia in the Viz Manga) is a type of tick that inhabits hot, humid jungles and carries bacteria in its bite. Once bitten an infection forms and after 5 days the infection begins to spread, causing the victim to experience intense pain. During this time, the victim’s temperature rises up to 40°c causing Myocarditis, Arteritis and Encephalitis. After the full 5 days of infection, the patient apparently dies. It takes 10 days after treatment to recover from the disease. While the Straw Hat Pirates were on Little Garden, Nami is bitten by a Kestia causing her to become sick. Kestia was supposed to have become extinct 100 years ago, but it survived on Little Garden because of its climate. In the 4Kids dub, the whole of Little Garden was removed, but oddly kept the part about the Kestia or "Stingy-Dingy Bug". Initially, the disease passed on by the bug was referred to as "Grand Line Fever". Although Nami was bitten by the Kestia off-panel in the manga, she was bitten in the anime in Episode 77. Giant Goldfish The Giant Goldfish is an enormous fish (greater than even the most massive of Seakings) that haunts the seas around Little Garden. It's known as "Island Eater" (島食い, Shima Kui) and its feces are so big that they are known as "Nanimonai Island" (nani mo nai means "nothing"). This fish is an example of another of Usopp's lies becoming true. This fish ate Going Merry, when the Straw Hats were leaving Little Garden, but was killed by Dorry & Brogy's strongest attack, Hakoku, saving their friends' lives. First Appearance: Chapter 128; Episode 77 Giant Dolphin The Giant Dolphin (巨大イルカ, Kyodai Iruka) is a dolphin that is hundred time its normal size. They existed since the dawn of time. One of them is seen near Little Garden. First Appearance: Chapter 115; Episode 70 Drum Island Hiking Bear A Hiking Bear (ハイキングベア, Haikingu Bea) is a giant white bear from Drum Island known as a mountain climber. The usual manner in dealing with one is to just bow to it as a respectable mountain climber and leave it be. In the 4Kids dub, it was called a mountain climber since he ate the latest one. Hiking Bears are type "A" creatures being "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. When passing a Hiking Bear, you are to bow to it in the respectable mountain-climbing fashion. If you refuse, you will be subjugated to sitting in the traditional Japanese position for one hour. People have experienced massive leg cramps while undergoing this torture.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 18 - Fan Question: My husband and I are huge fans of the "Hiking Bear". First Appearance: Chapter 133; Episode 80 Lapahn Lapahn (ラパーン, Rapān) (name is based on the french word "lapin" (pronounced lah-pahn) which means rabbit in French; Lapins in the English versions) are big, white, carnivorous snow rabbits from Drum Island. They are the most vicious species of animal on Drum Island. A baby Lapahn attacked Luffy and Sanji while they were bringing Nami, who was sick, to the only doctor on the island, but they defeated it easily. But it's parent and other Lapahn showed up and gave Luffy and Sanji a hard time. They eventually caused an avalanche by hopping up and down, which not only buried Sanji, but the baby Lapahn's parent as well. Luffy, while carrying both Sanji and Nami up the mountain, saw the baby Lapahn trying to dig up it's parent, and helped it out. The Lapahn later returned the favor by holding off Wapol long enough for Luffy to get up the mountain. The Lapahn now live in peace with the people on Drum Island. First Appearance: Chapter 134; Episode 80 White Walkie The White Walkie (ホワイトウォーキー, Howaito Wōkī) is a species of fur-covered hippo found in the Drum Island area. This animal is well adapted to life in snowy mountains. In fact, it is overadapted. It is so comfortable in the snow that it does not even bother to stand up most of the time. Though they can move much faster with their legs fully extended, walkies can climb vertical surfaces with much greater ease with them withdrawn. They are classified as a type "A" creature "Big Friendly". One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. Omnivorous Wapol had a Walkie named Robson that he rode all over the Drum Kingdom. Wapol had more, in which they were Robson's brothers, but he killed them, presumably to make his royal cape/cloak that is made from Walkie fur. Robson was sent flying by Luffy and Sanji's Air Force Gum Shot attack by mistake during the battle for Drum Castle. Luffy hit Wapol sending him crashing into Robson and flying into the sky. In the 9th movie, it is shown that Robson landed in a snow bank . First Appearance: Chapter 133; Episode 80 Snow Birds Snow Birds are white birds that are found in Drum, mostly found in Drum Castle where they makes their nest on door frames and inside the Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bilking Cannon, which displeased Wapol and tried to kill them but Luffy stopped him. They are classified as type "B" creatures "Small Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First Appearance: Chapter 140; Episode 84 Arabasta Bananawani Bananawani (バナナワニ, Banana Gators in the English versions) are giant crocodiles with banana-shaped growths on their heads. They are so fierce that they even prey on Sea Kings and are to date the Sea Kings only known natural predator. Despite their strength they were easily defeated by Sanji. They are classified as type "C" creatures being "Big Savage".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. They first appeared in Chapter 127 and Episode 77 Crocodile had many Bananawani as pets in his old (now destroyed) casino in Rainbase. He could control them as they were often seen in the room with him and Nico Robin without any sort of aggressive attitude toward either of them. Crocodile seems to have had them well-trained as they would also follow his commands, such as eating Mr. 3 and the key he dropped into their den merely by looking at one. Their stomach acid is resisted by Mr. 3's wax. Bananawani is a portmanteau of the Japanese word "wani" (which means alligator or crocodile) and the English word "banana." F-Wani The F-Wani (F-ワニ, Accellegator in the Viz Manga) is a type of Bananawani that is less ferocious than his counterparts and goes very fast is the Sandora Desert. It lives in Arabasta. Nico Robin once used this type of animal (in chapter 180). Kung-Fu Dugongs The Kung-Fu Dugongs (クンフージュゴン, Kung-Fu Jugons in Viz Manga and 4Kids dub) are a type of Dugong living in Arabasta that is famous for their martial arts skills and strength. Their code of honor states that once they are defeated, a Dugong must become the follower of the one who defeated them. Their code extends to any 'disciples' their master may have with him as well. Currently, their master is Luffy as he unwittingly defeated them all. They live in the Sandora River. They are classified as type "B" creatures, that is "Small Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First Appearance: Chapter 161; Episode 96 Moving Crab The Moving Crab (ヒッコシクラブ Hikkoshi Kurabu, Crab Mover in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub of movie 8) is a giant crab found in the deserts of Arabasta. Unlike normal crabs, they hate water, and walk sideways. "Scissors" was the only moving crab shown, and helped the Straw Hat Pirates move from Rainbase to Alubarna. They are classified as type "A" creatures "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First Appearance: Chapter 176; Episode 110 Sandora Catfish The Sandora Catfish (サンドラマレナマズ, Sandora Marenamazu) is a massive carnivorous catfish who lives in the Sandora River. It tried to eat the Straw Hat Pirates, but it was stopped by the Kung-Fu Dugongs. First Appearance: Chapter 180; Episode 111 Sandora Lizard The Sandora Lizard (サンドラ大トカゲ, Sandora Ō Tokage, Sandora Dragon in the English versions) is a giant purple lizard that hides underground in the Sandora Desert waiting for a prey. In the anime, they hunt in pairs. In the FUNimation dub they're called Sandora Dragons. First Appearance: Chapter 162; Episode 97 Sea Cat Sea Cats (海ネコ Umi Neko, called Cat Sharks in the 4Kids dub) are huge, cat/whale creatures that live near the shores of Arabasta . A huge Sea Cat was seen by the Straw Hat Pirates before coming to Arabasta. Vivi stated it is a legendary animal that is a symbol to Arabasta, and must not be harmed. In the 4kids dub, she told them the "Cat Shark" was an endangered species. Sea Cats are type "A" creatures, being "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First Appearance: Chapter 157; Episode 92 Spot-billed Duck A Spot-billed Duck is a type of duck that has web-less feet and comes from Arabasta. They are incredibly fast runners, reaching speeds faster than a leopard. Carue is an example of this species. First Appearance: Chapter 109; Episode 65 Warusagi Birds Warusagi Birds (ワルサギ, Evil Herons in the Viz Manga and Bilker Herons in the 4Kids dub): These birds are an crane like species that is found in Sandora Desert. They would lay on the ground, pretending to be dead but when the travelers pass, they would steal their belongings. They were known as "thief birds". They are classified as type "D" creatures being "Small Savage".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. Luffy found few of them, thinking they are dead and ordered Chopper to help them, but Vivi tries to warn them. However it was to late, the baggage they were carrying were stolen. Waru means "bad" in Japanese, while sagi can mean either "heron" or "swindler". First Appearance: Chapter 162; Episode 97 Erimaki Runners Erimaki Runners (エリマキランナーズ Erimaki Rannāzu, Lizard Runners in the English versions) are frilled lizards who delivers messages across the desert at an incredible speed. Baroque Works use those kinds of animals. Comically in the Manga, the one who wasn't carrying a message made a confused sound, as if indicating he was confused why he was running without a message. They are classified as type "B" creatures being "Small Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal dangerousity. First Appearance: Chapter 161; Episode 96 Desert Strawberry The Desert Strawberry is a poisonous spider indigenous to the deserts of Arabasta that bears a strong resemblance to a strawberry. Some desert travelers will come across this spider and, if they're hungry enough, will eat it, mistaking it for an actual strawberry. Upon eating it, the traveler will then become poisoned and then die within a few hours. Upon death the body will then release further toxins poisoning anyone around them. The corpse of a suspected victim of the Desert Strawberry are to be approached with extreme caution. It was never seen by the Straw Hats, only being mentioned by people in Nanohana who thought Ace had eaten one. Jaya Island South Bird Found on Jaya, these strange looking birds have a freak habit of always pointing their head south, no matter where they are (much to the amusement of Luffy). In fact they find it most uncomfortable to point in any other direction. They have a loud call that can control bugs. Examples of which are listed below. Insects *Tarantulas (crawled onto Nami and fell from trees) *Moths *Centipedes *Giant Centipedes (killed by Zoro) *Atlas Beetles (considered idols to some people of the world) and another one called Miyama. Luffy finds a Hercules Beetle (the second idol beetle) in the way back from his fight with Bellamy *Bees (Southbird dropped a beehive in front of Luffy and Chopper) *Giant Mantis (chopped a tree down and chased Luffy) *Seven Star Lady Bugs (huge lady bugs that rolled downhill nearly crushing Nami, Sanji and Usopp) *Giant Beetles (they stand as tall as Zoro and stand in his way) *Giant Slugs (twice as tall as Sanji) *Fireflys *Cockroaches *Though they are not isects, South Birds could also command Boars/pigs. Giant Mantis Giant Mantis are mantis with the size of a man. One of them tried to kill Luffy and Chopper while they were searching for the South Bird. While searching for Bellamy who has stolen Montblanc Cricket's gold, Luffy managed to get his revenge on the Giant Mantis. In the anime, a similar kind of mantis has been shown in Impel Down, in Level 2's Beast Hell. First Appearance: Chapter 231; Episode 150 Skypiea There are many creatures around the Sky Islands, however, most are not named in neither the Manga nor the anime. Cloud Fox The Cloud Fox (雲ギツネ, Kumo-gitsune) is a small cute white fox creature found in Skypiea with a long snout. Suu is the name of cloud fox owned by Conis. First Appearance: Chapter 239; Episode 154 Giant Python A giant species of snake that are native to Upper Yard of Skypiea and Jaya. They were worshiped by the Shandians as a God. It is assumed there are very few due to their large size. Characters often reference Norla, the only known living giant snake seen and aside from her mother (Jaya) and grandmother (Kashigami) no other individauls are shown. Notably, there are no males seen. This means that either the males died out after or just before Norla was born or they reproduce through "Parthenogenesis" type reproduction. Norla herself appeared to have no offspring making the latter less likely. Sky Fish Sky Fish (空魚, Kūgyo) are fish who live in Skypiea. They have evolved to become flat or inflated like a balloon so they would be light and could live in the clouds around Skypiea. Some of them grow very large. There are different species of Sky Fish. Some are rare and their capture is prohibited. Sky Fish appear in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, in which they can be fished in the clouds. First Appearance: Chapter 237; Episode 153 Sky Shark A stranger looking shark that inhabits the areas around Upper Yard. They are vicious, attacking anything they can reach without hesitation and will even devour other sky sharks that have been wounded. First Appearance: Chapter 245; Episode 159 South Bird Also found on Skypiea as well as on Jaya island, the South birds here however are much larger then those living in the blue sea and seemingly much friendlier (perhaps even too much). Speedy Shrimp Speedy Shrimp (特急エビ, Tokkyū Ebi) are giant shrimps who takes ships stationed near Heaven's Gate into the sky islands of Skypiea. First Appearance: Chapter 238; Episode 153 Super-Express Speedy Shrimp Super-Express Speedy Shrimps (超特急エビ, Chō Tokkyū Ebi) are gigantic shrimps twice the size than the average Speedy Shrimp. They take any ship with its crew onboard to the Northeast portion of Upper Yard so they can be sent to the Sacrificial Altar. First Appearance: Chapter 243; Episode 157 Octopus Balloon Octopus Balloon (タコバルーン Tako Barūn, Octoballoon in the Viz Manga) are octopus that live in the White Sea of Skypiea. They are a common animal in Skypiea and are also one of the most fragile. These animals can also be used as aerial transport, when they intake enough air they can become as light as a feather. One was used by the straw hat pirates to take their ship down from Skypiea. Without being inflated they are only three feet tall. Apparently they can still move in the blue sea. (unless they float back up to Skypiea) First Appearance: Chapter 302; Episode 153 Cloud Wolf Cloud Wolves (雲ウルフ, Kumo Urufu) are wolves living at Upper Yard. They are tamed wolves. They partied with Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. A normal man would probably see the wolves as fearsome due to the fact that they are obviously predators in Skypiea. As numerous other animals in One Piece, these animals have the ability to walk on two legs. First Appearance: Chapter 253; Episode 166 Sky Eel Sky Eel (空ヤツメ, Sora Yatsume) are giant eels that lives in Upper Yard. Sanji managed to defeat one when it was about to eat him, Luffy and Usopp. First Appearance: Chapter 246; Episode 159 Water Seven Yagara Bulls Yagara Bulls (ヤガラブル, Yagaraburu) are Sea horse-like and are the main mode of transportation in Water 7. They are used for carrying light cargo across the water to desired destinations, sightseeing, or simply everyday travel. It costs 2,000 to rent two Yagara Bulls. First Appearance: Chapter 323; Episode 229 Rabuka Bulls The Rabuka Bull (ラブカブル, Rabukaburu) is a larger and seemingly more violent type of Yagara Bull that has so far only been seen on the island of Water 7. First Appearance: Chapter 324; Episode 230 King Bull King Bull (キングブル, Kinguburu) are Giant versions of Yagara Bulls, they are used for carrying heavy or large loads. Sodom and Gomorrah, two King Bulls owned by the Franky Family, are examples of this species. Their strength and size are comparable to Giants.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 378 and Episode 266, the King Bulls take on the Giants Oimo and Kaashi. First Appearance: Chapter 366; Episode 256 Amazon Lily Snake Weapon Very common snakes found around the island and used as weapons by the Kuja. There seems to be many different variations as small and large snakes have been seen and slightly differ in looks, but all have a large smile. They are trained to be used as bows for the Amazons. First Appearance: Chapter 514; Episode 208 Yuda They resemble Snake Weapons but are much larger and have hair on their head that also runs along their backs and around their necks. They are what makes travelling possible for the Kuja because they are considered one of the few animals that Sea Kings will not attack because they are very poisonous. They are also vicious but two have been domesticated by the Kuja and as mentioned are used to travel over the Calm Belt. First Appearance: Chapter 516; Episode 209 Panther Panthers are strong, ferocious felines that are used as a pet to some Kuja. A notable panther would be Bacura used by Boa Sandersonia. First Appearance: Chapter 516; Episode 209 Hawk The Hawk is a bird species found on the island. They are kept as pets to some Kuja. Boa Marigold seems to keep one instead of a Snake Weapon. First Appearance: Chapter 516; Episode 209 Wild boar A wild boar is seen trying to eat Luffy but ended up in Luffy's stomach. First Appearance: Chapter 514; Episode 208 Boin Archipelago Hercules Beetle A Hercules beetle is seen attacking Usopp. First Appearance: Chapter 524; Episode 420 Impel Down Blue Gorillas Blue Gorillas, nicknamed Blugori by the Impel Down guards and prisoners, are large masked gorilla-like beasts with skulls painted on where their faces should be. First Appearance: Chapter 526; Episode 426 Hippo The Hippo found in Level 2: Beast Hell of Impel Down can expand its mouth making it big enough to eat Buggy's body and is really fast. First Appearance: Episode 425 Monster Mantis The Monster Mantis is a praying mantis with scythes and a uniform. It can fly and slice very quickly. It can be found in Level 2:Beast Hell of Impel Down. Dressed up like an gaoler, the mantis attacked Luffy and Buggy, showing a great skill with its blades. Unluckily, after an attack, it got stuck in the pavement, just before being blown away by a roar of the Basilisk. First Appearance: Episode 425 Puzzle Scorpion The Puzzle Scorpions are scorpions found in Level 2: Beast Hell of Impel Down. In the anime, it first appeared as a big red scorpion. When Luffy and his company striked the animal, it immediately breaks into peaces , in which it appears that the big scorpion is actually compose of smaller version of scorpions. First Appearance: Chapter 529; Episode 430 Manticore The Manticores are man-eating animals found in Level 2: Beast Hell of Impel Down. The Manticores are animals with human faces, but lion bodies. Each of their faces are different, similar to actual humans. Due to the fact that they have human faces, they are capable of mimicking what people say, although they can't comprehend whay they're saying. Most of the words that they said pertains to ramens and noodles. First Appearance: Chapter 529; Episode 430 Basilisk The Basilisk is the second-in-command of Impel Down's Level 2: Beast Hell, under the Sphinx.The Basilisk is a gigantic chicken like creature, with its tongue sticking out in a deranged manner. First Appearance: Chapter 528; Episode 425 Sphinx The Sphinx is the boss of Impel Down's Level 2: Beast Hell. The Sphinx is a gigantic creature with a dark humanoid face and a winged, leonine body. Similar to the Manticores that it leads, the Sphinx mimics words that it hears from the people around it, but does not understand what those words mean. First Appearance: Chapter 529; Episode 430 Wolf Unit The Wolf Unit are a pack of vicious wolves stationed in Impel Down's Level 5: Freezing Hell.The wolves look like typical wolves, except their strange looking eyes make them look deranged and insane, and they tend to stick out their tongues, which further increases their bloodthirsty appearances.The wolves are powerful enough to overwhelm even the top savage animals of Level 2. As such, they are reassigned to guard Level 5 criminals. The wolves also seem to be resistant to the bitter cold of Level 5. First Appearance: Chapter 536; Episode 425 Shiki's Ship/One Piece: Strong World *Cowball *Erimakitokageps *Agehaguera *Ikahula *Wintersaurus *Flame Beetle *King Sea Centipede *Kung Fu Dot *Grockysaurus *Kill Rabie *Cray Derby Dodgson *Island Bird *Jurassic Bird *Screen Buffalo *Spider Tank *Don Mantis *Del Kong *Dasoku (Centipede Snake) *Terror Bear (Long-armed Bear) *Toramata *Baku Shark *Grasshopper GT-7000 *Batch Fly *Hammer Sea Anemone *Hippoaian *Fat Lion *Billy *Black Brothers *Boxer Penguin *Mammoth Dense *Plesiosaur *Military Ant *Mountain Emperor *Meteor Ibex *Land Gator *Cross-cutting Ferret *Great Potato Bug *Devil Turtle *Forest Octopus *Shogun Lion *Monkey Trooper *Big Tree *Giragon Filler Animals Giant Scorpion Giant Scorpion is a scorpion of gigantic size that live in the Sandora Desert. It tried to attack Ace, but it was killed by Ace's Mera Mera no Mi powers. It's an anime-only animal. First Appearance: Episode 98 Giant Gecko Giant Gecko is a giant lizard that lives in the Sandora Desert. Ace used it as a transport in the Sandora Desert. It's an anime-only animal. First Appearance: Episode 98 Giant Bug Sandora Giants Bugs are giants bugs that lives in the Sandora Desert. The Sandora Desert Bandits use them to attack the Barbar Pirates. They use their leg to pull a giant boulder and sending them at full force to their enemies. Zoro and Sanji managed to stop the boulders by using their techniques. First Appearance: Episode 98 Sea Raccoon A Sea Raccoon is an animal that can change into anything it wants to, or if it's told to by its owner and friend, such as the Straw Hat Pirates. The only known person to own a sea raccoon is Lina she appeared in the Spa island filler ark with her sister Sayo. Her sea raccoon is called Nukkī. First Appearance: Episode 382 Horn Eaters Horn Eaters (ツノクイ, Tsuno Kui) are a type of creature featured prominently in the third One Piece movie. They are large herbivorous armadillo-like rhinos. They are used by Count Butler to herd the various other horned animals on Crown Island in order to chop their horns off. Domo Penguin The Domo Penguin is a type of penguin that is native to Hyoukaidou. It generally resembles a blue Rockhopper Penguin with a Puffin like beak. Large groups of this penguin are able to move the various icebergs in Hyoukaidou from underneath. The Achino Family use these penguins' ability to move icebergs to trap their prey's ship between the various icebergs in Hyoukaidou. The penguins themselves are very vicious. Large groups of them can cause trouble for anyone in their way. The Achino Family thus also use the penguins' vicious nature against their prey. Related Articles *Sharks *Dragon *Zoan *Race and People *Zombie References Site Navigation Category:Animal Category:List